


Love Is

by ultrapsychobrat



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-05
Updated: 2010-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultrapsychobrat/pseuds/ultrapsychobrat





	Love Is

If love were not such a complicated thing  
I would profess mine for you  
Everywhere I was or would be  
Counting on you to prove my point.  
But love demands a loved one who  
Expresses undivided devotion at every turn,  
Who shows that the love is not in vain,  
Who blooms in its shadow and  
Lights up the world with itself.  
I long to tell the world of this love  
Shout it aloud and caress its face  
Which turns to me in joy.  
Can't you tell how much I love you,  
How I long for your profession of  
This thing between us  
That knows no end or beginning?  
Can't you save us, liken us to those of old  
Who swore their undying fealty on pain of death,  
Who lived but for the realization of that love?  
I ask you now to forget the ones who  
Would claim that love itself is but an illusion,  
Unreal and unfounded upon the facts of life.  
Tell all who ask you that love is yours  
And that you have found it with me.


End file.
